baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker
|quick weapon buttons = Three |notable_professionals = Valygar Corthala |starting proficiency points = Four, starts with two point in Two Weapon Style (Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal onwards) |cap_proficiency_points = Two for all weapons, three for Two Weapon Style and two for all other fighting styles |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 melee attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl.}}Stalker is a Ranger kit that can use Backstab (a skill otherwise exclusive to thieves and most of its kits), finally making use of the Stealth ability Rangers get. Unlike unkitted rangers, stalkers are limited to wearing leather and studded leather. The armor restriction supplements backstabbing, as most metal armors disable the Hide in Shadows ability. Apart from armor, Rangers have no other restrictions in terms of weapons and protective gear. Moreover, wielding a shield does not interfere with the stealth ability. Only humans, elves and half-elves can become stalkers. Stalkers have three prime requisites: Strength, Dexterity and Wisdom. They can dual-class to clerics, though such combination has fewer benefits than the vanilla Cleric / Ranger. A Stalker/Cleric is restricted to clubs and staves as the only weapons suitable for backstabbing. If the player character is a stalker and commits a murder, for example, they will become a Fallen Ranger, which is a ranger without the special abilities and they will lose a lot experience points. Regaining those abilities is only possible at the end of Ranger-Protector of the Umar Hills , they can become normal stalkers once more. Character abilities table *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans require a minimum of 15 strength and dexterity and a 17 in wisdom in order to dual class to a cleric. Notes: *The primary abilities table is based on the human class, because humans don't have any bonuses to primary abilities compared to the other races and acts as a 'neutral'. Special abilities of the Stalker Stealth Rangers can hide in shadows if they wear leather armor, studded leather armor or no armor. Every ranger starts with 15% (not confirmed) modified by racial and dexterity bonuses at level 1 to successfully hides in shadows. Attempting to hide in shadows during the day or while not in shadows incurs a penalty to the hide check. Melee attacks receive a +4 to-hit bonus if performed while hidden. Stalkers receive a flat 20% bonus to 20 to Move Silently and Hide In Shadows at character creation. Backstabbing All melee attacks from concealment receive a -4 bonus to THAC0, but when Stalkers are invisible, either by Hide in Shadows or magical & item means, they can also execute a backstab. The weapons suitable for backstabbing are limited to fists, long swords, short swords, katana, scimitars, wakizashi, ninjatōs, daggers, clubs or quarterstaves. Backstabs inflict significantly more damage than a normal hit, but will break the Stalker's invisibility. Magical summoned melee weapons such as Shillelagh and Flame Blade can also be used as they are all within the stalker's melee weapon array. Stalkers have a lower backstab multiplier than thieves, getting capped at 4 times base damage at lvl 17: Racial enemy Stalkers tend to focus on a particular creature, having a +4 attack roll versus the racial enemy. The player chooses one of the types of creatures listed below: *Beholders *Carrion Crawlers *Demonic/Fell creatures *Dragons *Elementals *Ettercaps *Faeries *Genies *Ghouls *Gibberling *Golems *Gnolls *Hobgoblins *Imps *Kobolds *Kuo-Toa *Lich *Lycanthropes *Mephits *Ogres *Otyugh *Rakshasa *Sahuagin *Shadows *Skeletons *Slimes *Spiders *Trolls *Umber Hulks *Vampires Charm animal Rangers can charm animals to prevent fights or to gain advantages, starting at level 3. Priest Spellbook At level 8, the priest spellbook unlocks for stalkers. They can use the following spells from that moment. The spells the archers are able to use are the same as druids. They can learn up to level 3 spells. Their number of spells is determined by their level and is not affected by Wisdom. Bonus Spells Starting at lvl 12, stalkers can cast three wizard spells as if they were lvl 3 druid spells. Stalkers need to prepare the following spells in their spellbook (at the lvl 3 spells page) in advance in order to be able to cast them: *Haste *Protection From Normal Missiles *Minor Spell Deflection Gameplay Stalkers take a unique niche between warriors and backstabbing thieves. The main advantages of stalkers over thieves is their superior THAC0 and ability to hold on their own in melee due to higher hit points, greater APR and early access to protective headgear and shields. However, stalker's backstab multiplier is worse than the thief's and comes nowhere close to the Assassin's. The only disadvantage of Stalkers when compared to other warrior classes is the inability to use metal armors. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added in expansion. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu. These HLAs are available once they reach levels beyond 3,000,000 xp, exact level varies by class. * Whirlwind Attack, can be selected as many times you like * Greater Whirlwind Attack, requires Whirlwind Attack, can be selected as many times you like * Deathblow, can be selected as many times you like * Greater Deathblow, requires Deathblow, can be selected as many times you like * Resist Magic, can be selected as many times you like * Power Attack, can be selected as many times you like * Critical Strike, requires Power Attack, can be selected as many times you like * Smite, requires Power Attack and Critical Strike, can be selected only once * Hardiness, can be selected as many times you like * War Cry, can be selected as many times you like * Tracking, can be selected only once Experience table Category:Stalkers